The expansion of the internet and the declining cost of digital content creation have spawned a new epidemic of sharing, using, and experiencing media content. Today, socially sharing videos has become a very popular activity. Thus, users are constantly looking for additional media content to share and experience. However, due to the vast amounts of media content available, it may sometimes be difficult for users to locate media content that may be of interest to them. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.